Grell's Lesson
by Rubber Duck Investagation
Summary: William is holding a meeting but is terribly late. Grell decides to take over and teach his fellow reapers a vauable lesson in life. And yes, this idea came from Bleach and had to be done.


Grell Sutcliff, Ronald Knox, Eric Slingby, and Alan Humphries. These are the four reapers working directly under William T. Spears.

They may not turn in all their paperwork in on time, pay the Sundry expenses at the end of the month, or listen to anything William had to say for that matter, but they were an effcient group of shinigami.

Determined to get new working habits out of his workers, William took the time to host a meeting between the five. So there the four reapers were, sitting at the table waiting for William to show up. Already they've been waiting for twenty minutes and William was _still_ not there.

"Maybe William senpai forgot. Let's go home already!" Ronald whined, putting his head down on the table and yawning. Unfortunatly, William wasn't able to get a meeting until after hours. However little Ronald was lucky that there were no parties for him to go to that night.

"No Knoxie~ We'll wait it out a bit more! But I'll take over for right now until he shows up!" Grell stood up from his seat and went to the front podium. He took a piece of chalk from the under shelf and turned his attention to the chalkboard behind him. "I will teach you all a very important lesson today! So listen up! You can use this to get a real date in your life one day! I got my Will and Sebas- chan! I will pass this information onto you!"

"But Senpai! When you said you'll take over that means you gotta handle the meeting like William senpai does!" Ronald sat strait in his chair and stared at Grell.

"Well I'm doing my own thing until his cute ass gets here!" he pouted and turned back to the board, starting to write on it.

"You know Sutcliff, we can probably go out for a drink, come back, and Spears still won't be here." Eric grumbled slightly, putting his feet on the table. "What do you say Alan?"

"Let's just wait here, Mr. Spears will come in a few more minutes. He must have had a bit of overtime. I bet he's finishing the last paper right now!" the chocolate haired reaper smiled.

"Fine, but if he's not here in ten minutes I'm out of here."

"Oh~ You having no faith in Will I see!" a sudden flash of silver and Undertaker was in the front of the room with Grell. "Now now what are you writing there Grell? Let's see... How to Become A-"

"Shh! Not yet!" Grell used his unoppupied hand and covered Undertaker's mouth. "And you're not even supposed to be here!"

"Well I was bored so after returning some Citamatic Records I decided to wonder around a bit and poof! Here I am!" he laughed, turning around to face the three sitting reapers and waving hello.

"Okay but if you're going to be then you got to be useful!" Grell wrote the last word on the board before stepping away for everyone to read.

_How to Become a Sexy Shinigami_

"You're fucking kidding me Grell!" Eric shouted, standing up from his seat to make sure he read the board right and no little messages were hiding behind Grell or Undertaker.

"Nope! Now sit down and look here!" he scolded, going in front of Undertaker. "Now pay close attention all of you!" he undid the knot holding the sash across Undertaker's chest, revealing the buttons to his top robe and the light gray gormet fell to the floor. Next the beads were removed and lastly, the robe was unbuttoned until about half of Undertaker's chest was exposed, all the while Undertaker started laughing and giggling (he was the most ticklish being alive). Grell then pulled down the sleeves to reveal his pale shoudlers almost completely. "There! You've gotta open your shirt at least this much if you want to look sexy!" Grell put his hands on his hips and looked over his shoulder at the three other reapers.

"It's a bit cold though Grell!" Undertaker laughed, his nerves still suffering from the tickles Grell caused accidently, and wrapped his arms against his upper torso.

"It's not too bad~" he turned to face everyone and opened up his own dress shirt, sliding to expose his own pale shoulders and unbottoning his entire vest. The top part of his slightly muscled chest was easily seen. "Now everyone give it a go~"

They all stared at each other, not one really daring to go first. But each and everyone of them knew that if they didn't, Grell would throw a rampage and rip their clothes off completely.

"Alright, let's get it over with." Eric was the first volunteer and stood from his seat. He already wore the top of his shirt loose, so all he did was take off his blazer and undo one button. "There. Good enough for you ya damn peacock?"

"Oh... not good enough Eric... you're not really showing it off! Do a pose or something~" to demanstrate, Grell lifted up one leg and had it behind him and he added his famous 'DEATH' pose, one hand resting on his hip as he winked to the tall reaper. "Like that! Try again~"

Murmering a few choice words under his breath, Eric put his hand on the button below the last undone one, threatening to undo that one as well. He was _not_ going to go any further with a pose whether Grell was happy about it or not.

"Well, good as it's going to get I guess." Grell sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Alan how about you now?"

"M-me? !" the small reaper stuttered, instantly blushing. Oh gods no! Not with Eric right there! But if he was able to suck it up... he should be able to. And he was going to do this perfect the first time!

"Yes you! I don't know any other Alans!" Grell cocked his head to the right to look at him. "Now go~"

Alan groaned in slight irritation but complied by taking off his own jacket and hanging it on the chair. Like Grell told them, he undid his buttons and slid the dress shirt off his shoulders entirely. He got onto the table and laid on his stomach, bending both his kness and having his feet in the air, he rested his elbows on the wooden surface and let one hand cup his cheek while the other was placed in his mouth to slightly suck the side of his index finger, the blush still smeared on his cheeks.

Grell crossed his arms over his chest, and tapping his chin thoughtfully. "More cute than sexy Alan but Eric doesn't seem to think that~" he winked to the tallest reaper, who was blushing madly and had a trinkle of blood coming down from his nose.

"Do we- do we have to stay like this?" Alan stuttered, trying to keep his eyes off Eric.

"Until everyone has a turn! Ronnieeeeeeeeeeeeee~ You're next! Make it good 'kay?" the red haired reaper twirled on his heels, pink painting his cheeks from excitment of seeing so many man stripping in front of him. Oh if only William could do it as well!

"Senpai! Do I really have to do this? ! It's embarressing!" Ronald protested, standing from his chair and glaring daggers at the shark toothed man.

"Yes! Everyone else did it so you have to too! Don't worry I won't tell aaaaaaanyone~ Promise!" Grell made a puppy face and aimed it to the young reaper. "Pwease do it Knoxie! Do it for your Senpai!"

"God! Fine! Damnit Senpai do you always have to whine and beg? !" he cursed and ripped off his blazer and vest.

"It gets me somewhere doesn't it?" he teased, watching Ronald's every move.

"Yeah, it gets you in overtime with Willaim senpai." he laughed, undoing all his buttons and pulling down his shirt so it rested at his elbows in a similar fashion that Grell wore his jacket. He put both his hands behind his back and leaned forward so his ass stook out ever so slightly. He cocked his head over his shoulder and did a pout to Grell.

The said reaper did a sigh in disapoinment. They were all good looking men so why couldn't they all just get the hang of doing sexy poses? "Close but you would have to undo your pants to make that move work Ronnie dear. Why not try no-"

"I'm sorry I'm late, ovetime was piled up pretty badly." the door to the metting was cracked open before it was fully opened to reveal William with a binder clutched to his chest. "I'll make this meeting quick and- what the hell are you all doing? !"

Everyone's head snapped to William's direction to see their Supervisor staring at everyone in the room with an obvious blush smeared across his entire face and blood pouring down slightly from his nose.


End file.
